


[Moodboard] Villanelle is Mischa Lecter

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Crossover, Fanart, Mischa Lecter Lives, Mood Board, Multi, Murder Husbands, Murder In-Laws, Murder Wives, Villanelle is Mischa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Killing Eve/Hannibal AU: Villanelle is Mischa LecterVillanelle and Eve run across the Murder Husbands and are surprised to discover Hannibal recognizes Villanelle as his sister as inspired by “Gomguksu with Poached Eggs and Fig Reduction” by theformerone.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	[Moodboard] Villanelle is Mischa Lecter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gomguksu with poached eggs and fig reduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040830) by [theformerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone). 



**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/627286976418267137/killing-evehannibal-au-villanelle-is-mischa)}


End file.
